


黑灯舞

by Crane_L



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 07:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18220013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crane_L/pseuds/Crane_L
Summary: 德拉科想，他确实不应该在宵禁后溜到霍格莫德，也不该无聊地走进那家陌生的酒吧，这样就不会卷入该死的黑灯舞会了……





	黑灯舞

◮

德拉科·马尔福的酒醒了一半，他晃了晃昏沉沉的脑袋，顺便拍掉了摸到他腰上的一只手。

黑灯，舞池，音乐。

性。

陌生人的手又不依不饶地摸上了他的臀部，从挺翘的臀丘滑了下去，恶意地捏了捏软肉最丰厚的部位。

德拉科低骂了一句，伸手去抓那人的手腕，他想熬到了该死的音乐停下，灯光亮起——他会让借着黑暗肆无忌惮地调戏他的人完蛋。

那人的手腕被他抓住了，坚硬的骨头戳在掌心。德拉科用力捏了捏以示警告，但他没有试图去挣脱，甚至感受不到一丝意外或者慌张的痕迹——相反，他似乎觉得德拉科主动寻求肢体接触的行为很有意思，慢慢地便随着音乐暧昧的节奏靠近他。

德拉科警觉地后退了一步，却被身后一个踩着舞步的人狠狠撞了回去。

他不由冲着陌生人的肩膀扑去，却被一只手轻轻扶住了额头，男人的指尖撩起他被细汗沾湿的金发，温热的呼吸拂在他光洁的额头上，德拉科僵住了，被戏弄的愤怒兜兜转转从心底冒了出来。

没等他采取措施，那只手便识相地撤开了去，就像什么也没发生过一样。德拉科小心翼翼地跟那人保持着距离，一边提防着对方突然挣脱逃跑，一边凝神倾听着乐声。

快结束了，快了……

胸腔里的心脏兴奋地加快了跃动的节奏，德拉科舔了舔唇瓣，那个该死的混蛋很快就要被他揭露身份了——

这时，一只柔软的布料自额间滑落，松松地罩在他的眼眶前。

灯亮了。

变故来得太快，加之习惯了黑暗的眼睛根本受不了光亮的刺激，德拉科的反应慢了一拍，等到他又惊又怒地去扯那条该死的黑布时，早已为时已晚。

一双手灵活地在他的后脑勺打了个结，然后戏弄一般拍了拍他紧绷的肩膀。

操他的！

德拉科忘记了自己一手还试图抓着那个混蛋，视野被剥夺的恐惧让他失去了冷静，急忙慌里慌张地抬手去解，却被对方捉到了手，拿领带紧紧地绑了起来。

事情怎么会发展到这个地步？德拉科挣扎着却只是徒劳地感受手腕处传来的紧缚的疼痛。他崩溃地想——他确实不应该在宵禁后从密道里悄悄溜到霍格莫德，那样也就不会碰上这个奇怪的黑灯舞会。他后悔了。

他张了张口，下一秒，呼救的声音被一个炽热的吻堵了回去。

那人就像剥下了克制的伪装一样，搂着他加深了这个吻，灵活的舌头肆无忌惮地撬开他的牙齿纠缠柔软的舌，另一只手将德拉科扎进西裤里的衬衫扯了出来。

灯光再次熄灭，音乐慢悠悠地响起。

那只手滑进了他的内裤里。

 

◮

他的脑袋再次陷入了混沌的状态，似乎被恶心的呕吐物堵塞了神经血管一般。尽管残存的理智正不间断地提醒他——反抗，他必须反抗，这是强奸。

马尔福家族的荣誉将毁在他手中。

德拉科躺在柔软的沙发上，一个人抱着他的脑袋与他火热地接吻，辛辣的酒液在他们唇齿间涌动，少数溢出了唇缝打湿他们的下巴，前襟。大多数都在那人极富耐心的引导下顺着他的喉管滑了下去。

他的身体烫得快烧起来了。德拉科呜咽着，扭动着身躯似乎想要推开那人的怀抱，然而却被另一人按住了不安分的腿，已经勃起的下身再次被湿热的唇舌包裹住。

两个人。

他从未经历过这样荒唐的性事，就算是在斯莱特林学院跟布雷斯·扎比尼交往那段时间里，他们做爱，也都是在不出格的范围内。德拉科甚至还没用嘴为自己的前男友服务过。马尔福的矜持只允许他舒舒服服地躺在大床上，在扎比尼富有技巧的操弄下享受快感。

而现在，他却正在一步步沦陷于背德的性爱里，强奸到合奸的转变有时真的就是一个字的转变那么简单——至少对他而言确然如此，现在，他唯一能做的只有努力忘记心中的愧疚感，抬起胸部把硬得发肿的乳头往男人口中送去。

“没想到你背地里居然是这样淫荡的家伙。”男人的声音听起来很年轻，刻意压低声线在他耳边说着。德拉科在他的呼吸扫过脖颈时缩了缩肩膀，那里的肌肤太敏感了。这声音有点熟悉，他恍恍惚惚地想着，他一定在哪听过……

这时，含着性器的男人突然用力吸住了他，德拉科甚至能想象出男人脸颊凹陷下去的模样。他的脚趾不受控地痉挛着蜷缩起，大腿颤抖着，一股股精液从铃口处喷射而出。高潮的来临压断了他脑海中最后一根弦，他再也顾不上其他了，只想尖叫、呻吟、哭泣——无论怎样都好，他快被肿胀着堵塞在喉间的欲望逼疯了。

“嘘——别叫。”男人眼疾手快地捂住了他的嘴，“你也不想引起别人的注意，对吧？”

德拉科闻言浑身一僵，偏偏半跪在沙发前替他含着的男人也没安好心，有一下没一下地替他抚摸着，甚至舔了舔他溅到大腿内侧的白液。惹得他敏感的大腿几乎条件反射地弹了起来。

德拉科又硬了。

“弗雷德，别让他泄太多次。”坐在他身边的男人咕哝着，漫不经心地顺着德拉科的金发，用拇指挤开德拉科微张的唇瓣，伸进两指搅弄他的舌头。金发男孩似乎捕捉到了什么关键的词句，呜呜着想要说话，却碍于那兴风作浪的两指，被搅得舌头都麻木了。口水止不住地顺着他的唇角滑落，他快被玩坏了，下身却更加兴奋地直直挺起，戳在了男人的脸颊上。这一切都在提醒德拉科——他什么也做不了。他的骄傲，他的狼狈从沦陷的那一刻起就已经通通不值一提了。

“乔治，我们的斯莱特林王子似乎没有力气了。”弗雷德说着，懒洋洋地架起了男孩纤瘦的腿，双手从膝弯处穿过撑在沙发上。双腿悬空的感觉让德拉科感到强烈不安，特别是在他的下身还抵上一个火热事物的情况下。他不是没有用这个姿势做过的经验，但陌生的阴茎抵在他柔嫩的穴口处的事实还是几乎让他头皮发麻。

他下意识用力去咬仍搅在他口中的手指，谁知精明的韦斯莱早有准备，在他肌肉收紧的那一刻抽出手指。德拉科咬了个空，只得恨恨地咬牙切齿起来。乔治牢牢固定住男孩不断挣扎扭动的肩膀，随手把津液揩在德拉科细嫩的肌肤上，捏了捏金发男孩发烫的脸颊，“别急着骂，待会儿有你叫唤的。”

“你他妈放开我，韦斯莱。”德拉科哪里管他，开口就是一句脏话。然而他今晚喝得太多了，现在喉咙火烧火燎地痛着，发出的只有低哑的嘶嘶气声。

弗雷德捏了把德拉科柔软的大腿肉，意有所指地戳了戳他坚硬的挺起。“放松点，我不想弄伤你。”

“我操你……”

“哎呀乔治，我突然想起来——”

“音乐是不是快停了？”

德拉科骂骂咧咧的嘴立刻就像按下暂停键一般安静了，连带着挣扎的动作也停滞下来，他呆呆地靠在原位上，全身的血液几乎都在一瞬间凝固起来。

要是灯亮了，那他这幅衣衫不整的样子岂不是完全暴露在众人面前？

“别担心，弗雷德，还有一段时间。”一个极其相似的声音默契地接过话头，乔治用手指拨弄起德拉科敞开了大半的衬衫上的金色纽扣，用存心逼疯人的语气慢慢说，“快停下时我们就躲开呗——”

“反正现在脱光了裤子等着被干的可不是我们呀。”

混蛋韦崽！

德拉科愤怒地挣扎起来，双腿又踢又踹却只能悲惨地踢到空气，手腕也被磨得通红。“给我滚开，你们这些从垃圾桶里出生的……唔！”

粗大的阴茎猝不及防地刺入体内，德拉科浑身一颤，手指紧紧地扣住男人的手臂，仿佛能阻止他进一步的挺进一般。身体被填满的一瞬他喋喋不休的骂语都走了调，变成了一句绵长的呻吟。

弗雷德凑到他脸前，嘴角弯起的弧度看着人畜无害地很，吐出来的话语却吓得德拉科一动也不敢动。

“你再骂人的话，我就把你抱到舞池里，夹在那群趁黑互相乱摸的人里面操你。”说着他又摆动腰部，坚定地把性器一寸寸推进德拉科的身体深处。

德拉科的腰又酸又痛，勉强抬起臀部用柔嫩的穴吞下男人的阴茎，生理性泪水打湿了眼罩，他无助地摇着头，甚至怀疑再动一下腰可能就要断了。可他不能就此屈服，他委屈得根本咽不下这口气。

“为什么，是我？”他抽着气，在阴茎深入穴道的过程中艰难地呼吸着，“你们他妈……不是我的，学长吗？”

“有哪条规定提到学长不能跟学弟做爱了？我怎么不知道。”两个混蛋中的某一个奇道。

“嗯……啊，停……停下，操，我们会一起……完蛋的。”破碎的呻吟从德拉科口中涌出，使他连一句完整的话都说不好。弗雷德抽出了几寸，又更加用力地往紧致的甬道深处捅去，德拉科惊叫了一声，性器一抖差点就射了出来。

“完蛋就完蛋，”弗雷德被穴肉夹得舒爽至极，忍不住发出一声喟叹。

“猜猜看是马尔福家丢的脸多还是韦斯莱家？”

“这是送分题，弗雷德。”乔治笑嘻嘻地插话，将手伸进德拉科的衬衫内揉弄他肿硬的乳头。“我突然想到一个有趣的游戏。”

什么突然想到，都他妈是计划好的。德拉科咬紧下唇，努力克制自己不要在性器一下下撞击在敏感点上时叫出声来。弗雷德感到德拉科紧紧搅着他的肉洞已经接受了他的存在，立刻毫无顾忌地快速操弄起来，直把金发男孩瘦削的身体一下下顶到沙发背上去。

“快说，别吊我胃口，乔治。”

“哦，本来想说如果他能在音乐停止前把你夹射我们就放过他。”乔治有些惋惜地回答，捞起德拉科立在腿间硬得流水的性器抚弄，“现在想想还是改成让他先射比较现实。”

“嘁，我至少还能再战半个小时。”

德拉科唔了声，泄愤一样故意缩紧了穴肉。

“嘶——技术不赖呀马尔福。”弗雷德开玩笑地在金发斯莱特林的鼻尖上咬了一口。“你是不是很有被上的经验，分享一下？”

乔治低低地笑了一声，德拉科别过脸，打定主意装死人，结果换来几次故意的捣弄，每一下都直直撞在敏感点上。德拉科没忍住，颤抖着声线低叫了声。

被这样像对待妓女玩物一样无所顾忌地玩弄着，连带着他的自尊也被汹涌的情潮碾成碎片。他昏沉沉地思考，他该去恨谁？他现在比谁都沉迷这场堕落的交欢。

一只手温柔地抚上他的眼罩，指尖在触及潮湿的布料时顿了顿，接着小心翼翼地捧起了他的脸。

“别哭了，嗯？”安抚的吻点在他的唇角，“你可以小声呻吟，我们都喜欢听。”

德拉科涨红了脸，咬住嘴唇把声音吞了下去。乔治盯着他可爱的反应半晌，没忍住吻了上去。

“喂，那可是我的权利。”弗雷德小声抱怨，挥了挥魔杖把音乐声调大。为了表示不满，他开始随着激烈的节拍快速进出，很快就让德拉科红肿的穴口起了一片柔腻的白沫，阴茎抽动时带出的体液沾湿了两人的下体。

极致的快感填满了他。高潮来临时德拉科爽得放开了乔治的唇大声呻吟，性器一抽一抽地吐出白浊。他的脑袋一片空白，耳边混沌的乐声也逐渐消弭在远岸——好像礁石那头的风浪一般声声拍打着，模糊着，只有心脏裂开一条缝隙的声音显得那样清晰。

这意味着什么？他不明白。他只知道内里的空虚可能是再也填不满了。

 

◮

后来他又被两个人换着姿势做了几次，德拉科越来越沉浸其中。甚至跪趴着一边替弗雷德口交一边摆臀挨操已经是相当熟练并颇受他偏爱的玩法，让他有全部被填满的错觉。

他嘶哑着声音叫喊着，直到再也射不出什么东西来，无力地靠在沙发上低喘。

这首歌怎么那么漫长？

乔治解开了眼罩，随手扔在地上。

“已经换过好几首了，蠢蛋。”他坏笑着替德拉科揩去唇边几近干涸的白浊。“不要告诉我这么久了你居然一点也没有发现？”

发现什么？德拉科懒懒地掀起了眼皮。

房间里不是纯暗的，有人点了盏冷色调的小夜灯，如水般静谧而平和的灯光在魔法的作用下分成几束向四周滑去。有些落到他灰蓝色的眼睛里，并不刺眼，温柔地就像一个蜻蜓点水的吻。

更重要的是——没有所谓的舞池，更没有其他人。

好吧，他被耍了。德拉科扯了扯嘴角，韦斯莱双子的把戏。而他现在却累得根本没法笑出来或者气势汹汹地骂人。

“为什么选择我？”沉默了一会儿，他哑声开口。

“当然是因为讨厌你，马尔福。”

乔治和弗雷德心照不宣地对视了一眼，在德拉科的双颊上各自印下了一个吻。

反话也是笑话的精髓所在，不是吗。

 

End.


End file.
